Scream
by Goldie Gamgee
Summary: Merry's beloved wife, Estella, is pregnant with their first child. When she goes into labour, Merry finds it difficult to bear hearing her scream. Guest appearances from Legolas, Gimli, Esmeralda and Saradoc. Pippin/Diamond & Merry/Estella. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HULLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Glad you have chosen to read my little fic today! Hope you enjoy it!**

….. **Chapter One**

[S.R. 1428, 5th Astron]

Merry sat at the table, nursing a cup of tea and staring out the window. The day was only just beginning, the sun rising- yet Merry had been up for an hour, and awake for far longer.

For nearly a year, Merry had resided in Crickhollow with Estella after their marriage. Pippin and Diamond stayed with them, but flitted between there and Tuckborough. Currently, Crickhollow was their home- but you never did know when Pippin was going to get a funny feeling in his toe and be off again.

Merry shook his mug and watched the tea swirl round and round, staring into it as if it held the answers to the mysteries of the world. Life was good, but Merry was listless.

He heard the pad-pad of hobbit feet on the wooden floor. He swung around to face his wife, Estella coming into the dining room.

Estella smiled, and Merry stood up to meet her. In the dim light of the kitchen they stood silhouetted against the window, Estella with her arms around his neck (on tiptoes, due to the dramatic increase in height after Merry drank the entwash) with her cheek pressed against his. It was a gesture of comfort, and a small ritual that took place every morning.

Merry moved his hand to Estella's belly, swollen with child. In the same moment, he moved to kiss her on her lips.

Then Estella laughed, and Merry smiled, and the moment was over. Merry retreated to his seat whilst Estella padded into the kitchen to pour herself some tea.

'I feel like…' Estella trailed off. Every morning for two weeks now, she had thought up a simile for how she was feeling thus far into her pregnancy. Yesterday, she had felt like she had "swallowed a pumpkin." Merry leant forward, eager to heard today's.

'I feel like an Oliphaunt,' Estella grinned, 'Or, better still, like I am to give birth to one.'

Merry roared with laughter. 'I can assure you, Stella, you are nowhere _near_ the size of an Oliphaunt!'

Estella leant back in her seat, grinning still. 'Thank goodness. I hope this little lad comes soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with this!'

Merry raised his eyebrows. 'Lad?'

'I'm certain.' Estella said firmly.

Merry didn't get to say anything about this statement, because at that moment the two of them turned to see Pippin striding into the room. He flopped onto the large armchair in the corner of the room.

'Good morning!' He said cheerfully, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Only two seconds later, Diamond skipped into the room wearing her nightgown. She flung herself atop of Pippin and began kissing his earlobe.

'Di-i!' Pippin cried, and Estella burst out laughing.

'In here?' Merry groaned.

Diamond just grinned, nuzzling Pip's neck. 'I wasn't finished with him yet. "We have to get up now, Di," he says. "No, Pip, not yet," I say, "Or I'll carry on in the dining room instead!" I _did _warn him!'

'Well, seeing as you're _up_ now, you could make breakfast.' Estella said hopefully.

Diamond sighed exaggeratedly. 'I do wish that baby of yours would hurry up! My cooking is nowhere near as good as yours, Estella!'

'I think yours is great, Di!' Pippin argued.

'But then again, you'd eat anything that's going,' Diamond grinned, skipping lightly into the kitchen.

…..

Merry wandered through the market, chanting ingredients of which he had to buy in his head. The day had turned lovely and warm, though it was nearly spent, and Merry had rode out to Hobbiton on his pony, Star. She was currently tethered up to a post, munching on some grass. Merry did not fear thieves- everyone knew her rider and no one dared to steal from the future Master.

So he wandered- undisturbed, in fact, until there came a commotion form behind and he spun around to see what it was about.

He was greeted with a strange sight- two figures astride a mighty bay horse. One was short and stout, and the other was tall and slim, with quick eyes and fair skin, for he was an elf. The other must have been a dwarf, for his large beard and dwarven garb. But what would an elf and a dwarf be doing on the same horse, and in of all places- the Shire?

Merry clicked instantly, and a smile of realization crept across his face.

'Legolas! Gimli! Over here!' He yelled, waving his hands about.

The horse slowed, and turned towards Merry, panting. It walked over to him, and he stroked his velvety muzzle.

Meanwhile, the taller rider- Legolas- swung down from the horse's back, helping the shorter rider- Gimli- down too.

'It has been a long time,' Gimli chuckled, 'Good to see you again, laddie!'

'Good to see you too, Gimli,' Merry cast a quick glare around at the crowd that had gathered. They went back to minding their own business, still casting glances at the odd duo. 'What brings you to The Shire?'

'Well, it's one of the places we never visited on our travels after the War of the Ring.' Legolas explained. 'So we decided to visit it now.'

Merry frowned a little. 'But where were you hoping to stay?'

'At an inn, I suppose,' Gimli shrugged a little.

'Oh, no! Why don't you come and stay with me, Pippin, Estella and Diamond at Crickhollow?' Merry suggested, 'There's plenty of room, and I could give you a tour around the Shire, though, there's not much to see.'

'We do not wish to impose on you,' Legolas said.

'You won't be imposing on us!' Merry protested.

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other for a moment. Then Gimli pulled Merry into an embrace, 'Bless you, laddie!'

'Well, come on then!' Merry grinned up at Legolas, 'I have to finish this shopping, first.'

They began to walk down the streets of the market, Legolas leading the great bay stallion. The afternoon was ripening.

'If you don't mind me asking,' Legolas peered down at Merry, 'Who are Diamond and Estella?'

'Oh! Yes,' Merry smiled proudly, 'Estella is my wife, as Diamond is Pippin's.'

'Congratulations!' Gimli patted him on the back, 'Why did you not tell us at the time of your wedding?'

There was an awkward silence as Merry and Legolas stared at him incredulously.

'Well, actually, I would've, except I didn't have a preference of where to post a letter,' Merry said slowly.

Gimli laughed heartily. 'My bad, laddie, my bad.'

After Merry had bought everything he was required to buy, the trio headed back to the place where Merry had tied Star up.

'How far?' Gimli asked as Merry mounted his pony.

'Not that far,' Merry replied.

The three set off at a leisurely pace.

…..

'Pippin, have you eaten the last of the shortbread?'

'No, of course not, Diamond sweetest.'

Diamond narrowed her eyes, and raised her spatula, bringing it down on her husband's arm.

'Ow! Di-i!' Pippin rubbed the angry red mark on his forearm.

'That's for eating the shortbread,' Diamond smiled, 'It would've hurt a lot less if you had not lied about-Arrrghh!'

Diamond did not get to finish her sentence, because Pippin grabbed her about her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

'Peregrin Took! Put me down! This instance! Now!'

'Oh no you don't!' Pippin cried, 'You will pay for that smack, Diamond Took!'

He _was,_ however, meant to tickle her until she begged for mercy, but, somehow, the tickle turned into a kiss- and before long, Pippin had his hands down the back of her dress.

There was a loud cough from the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Pippin and Diamond didn't hear it the first time, or the second time.

The fourth time Merry coughed his throat was feeling quite sore, but the pair glanced up.

'Oh!' Pippin cried, seeing their guests, 'Oh! Erm… well, this is unfortunate.'

Gimli threw his head back and laughed uproariously, and a small smile began to play on Legolas's lips. Merry face palmed.

…..

Diamond bustled into the kitchen to finish making dinner, while Merry padded down the corridor to find Estella.

'Stella!' He called.

'Yes?' Came a faint voice from their bedroom. Merry poked his head around the door.

'We have guests, I would like you to meet them.'

'Who?' Estella asked curiously. She was sitting up on the bed, book in hand.

'Legolas and Gimli,' Merry took her hand and helped her down, 'I've told you about them, have I not?'

'Oh, yes, the elf and the dwarf,' Estella smiled.

They entered the dining room, where Legolas and Gimli were already seated, talking to Pippin.

'Ah, this must be Estella,' Gimli beamed at her, 'Good to meet you, lassie!'

Estella was more then a little frightened by the dwarf and his intimidating garb, though she tried not to show it. She took his outstretched hand politely.

'Nice to meet you too,' She smiled, 'Merry has talked much about you and the rest of the… err, fellowship.'

Legolas held out his hand too. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Estella.'

Estella took his hand, but instead of the firm shake Gimli had given her, she received a small kiss on the back of her hand, which was quite charming, she thought. It also made him instantly seem far too regal for their humble home.

'You too, Legolas.' She smiled at him too, drawing away her hand.

As she did so, an old argument came back to memory.

_'I want to go there, Merry. To all those amazing and mighty places you went. I want to see Rivendell, I want to see Minas Tirith, I want to go to Edoras,' Estella took both of Merry's hands in hers, 'They seem very important to you. Will you not take me?'_

_Merry sighed and began to massage her hands. 'No, Stella. No, for there is still danger lurking even with the vanquish of the Dark Lord. Those places are important to me, and I dearly wish I could see them again, but even more important to me is _you_, and your safety. I would be unable to bear myself if you got hurt or even killed, Estella.'_

_'But Merry!' Estella cried, but could not find anything to contradict his statement. 'Will you take me one day?'_

_'Perhaps.' Merry mused, kissing her forehead, 'Perhaps.'_

In that moment, Diamond came walking into the dining room, carrying a large pot of a meat and vegetable stew. 'Just something quick I was whipping up, it's nothing special,' She smiled wanly, setting it on the table.

But their guests were not disappointed- Gimli himself had three helpings and Legolas two. Diamond was practically radiating with pride by the time the two were both satisfied.

'Lass, that was truly delicious!' Gimli said enthusiastically, and Legolas nodded in agreement and smiled at Diamond.

Diamond went strawberry red and muttered something along the lines of, 'It was nothing.'

The six of them then moved to the living room, and engaged in small talk around the fireplace as Gimli and Pippin smoked. It was a cosy atmosphere.

Legolas, sitting across from Estella, glanced at her occasionally, but found his eyes being inevitably drawn to her bulging stomach. Finally, at a lull in the conversation, he asked, 'Estella, how many months are you?'

He instantly regretted it. Was it an appropriate subject for a male to bring up? Legolas had no experience with hobbit customs, as well as no experience with woman, both hobbit and elf alike.

But Estella smiled a little, and answered immediately, 'Well, the healer and I never could figure out the date I conceived, but I think perhaps eight and a bit. Not long now, I should hope.' She smiled again, and squeezed Merry's hand.

'Would you like more a lad or lass?' Gimli queried.

'Well…' Estella trailed off, 'I honestly don't mind at all, but for some reason I think I'd prefer a lad, and to be honest, I'm not quite sure why. But, it is a lad. I'm sure of that.'

'What about you, Merry?' Legolas asked.

'A lass.' Merry said without hesitation.

'And why is that?' Estella asked, realizing she didn't know herself.

'Because, lasses are _definitely_ the fairer sex,' Merry said promptly.

Pippin choked on his smoke and cried, 'Traitor!' The room filled with laughter.

'Why is that your opinion?' Gimli asked, surprised to find a male that thought females were "better".

Merry shifted in his seat.

'On the quest, I met one of the most incredible people I shall ever know. She was cold as ice and hard as rock and braver then any one person I'd met before. Shieldmaiden of Rohan she was, but they would not let her go to war, even though she was more talented then most of the men in Theoden's army. And so she dressed as a man and rode out anyway, and valiantly she fought, and courageously did she smote The Lord of the Ringwraiths. She did not fear death. She did not fear pain. She, a woman, did not fear things that made men quake with fright. She was beautiful and terrible and proud. She rose above a world dominated by men and conquered beasts that my gender could not conquer,' Merry looked around at the group. They were silent.

'I want to have a daughter,' Merry continued, 'And she will be brave, and she will be fearless, and she will be warm and happy and bright and beautiful. _And_ she will be the splitting image of her dear mama,' Merry beamed at Estella for a moment. She smiled back shyly, 'And I will name her Eowyn.'

There was a thought-provoking silence in Crickhollow. The clock struck eight.

…..

**A/N: If you liked this story and would like me to keep posting—review! If I get little or no reviews I will take it down. Not an empty threat—I have taken down three fics of my own because they didn't receive any/enough demand.**

**It doesn't take much. I review every fic I read. Honestly—two minutes? Not even that? And everyone has an opinion—DO NOT tell me you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I already had chapter two written up, but I haven't started chapter three…**

**Sorry if I sounded a little bit demanding in the last chapter… what I really meant was not to threaten, but to say: I've had three stories that I've taken down, and I really hope this one gets some feedback! Which it did! Yay! :D**

**Annawen: Thanks for explaining it to me. I didn't like the Denethor/Frodo thing (seeing as I HATE DENETHOR SO MUCH! He's so mean! No son should have to hear their father say that!) But I'm glad you read my bio. It was originally gonna be way longer, but then I was just like 'I hate long bios…' and then 'Is anyone even gonna read this…?' Did some of my hobbits face palm…? Wait, I better go check that. This is something I wrote a while ago, so… OH! Merry does that, right. That does seem a little… out of place… I don't see what the problem is with 'my bad' though; Gimli said that last chapter, didn't he? I dunno, it seems the kinda thing Gimli would say.**

Chapter Two

[S. R.1428, 5th Astron]

'Oh! We must find somewhere for Legolas and Gimli to sleep!' Diamond cried. The conversation had built back up again.

'In one of the spare rooms?' Merry suggested.

'Well, yes, but I do doubt Master Legolas will fit in our beds,' Diamond reminded him.

Legolas laughed. 'Just give me a mattress or two, malady, and I shall sleep on the floor!'

'I am terribly sorry,' Diamond apologized, 'I know it is not entirely appropriate, but I think that is what we shall have to do.'

She bustled out of the room to arrange the beds. Legolas and Gimli followed after her to help.

'I fear I am quite tired,' Estella yawned, 'I shall be going to get ready for bed.'

Pippin left also, and Merry followed Estella into their bedroom.

'I am sorry Merry, but our child is a lad,' Estella smiled at her husband as he entered the room, 'I will bear you a little lass next time,'

Merry grinned back. 'I don't really mind, Stella. Just my preference.'

Estella clambered in bed and waited for him to get changed before she blew out the candle.

'Love you,' She whispered, and shut her eyes.

…..

Legolas was the first to wake. After lying on his makeshift bed for several minutes, he rose and wandered into the dining room.

It was six o'clock in the morning, and nobody was awake otherwise.

Legolas sat himself down on a chair, and stared out the window. It was still a little dark out, but was starting to brighten at the edges.

He hadn't been sitting there long, when Merry came in, dressed, but still bleary-eyed.

'Good morning, Legolas,' Merry grinned at the elf, 'I seem to recall you were _always _first awake during the quest.'

'And I seem to recall you were always last,' Legolas added, 'Good morning.'

'I'll get the kettle going,' Merry told him, wandering into the kitchen, 'Today I'll take you and Gimli to see the sights of the Shire.'

'That would be delightful.'

'It's not grand or special. You won't be seeing mighty towers or anything, I'm afraid it's rather plain.' Merry called from the kitchen, 'But it's home, and it's rather pretty, I suppose.'

Five minutes later, Merry walked back into the dining room carrying a mug of tea. 'Would you like anything?'

'Tea, thankyou, if it's no problem,' Legolas asked politely, and Merry scurried back to the kitchen to get him a mug.

'Estella should be up soon,' Merry settled into his seat, 'Pip and Di won't be up for some time, I'm afraid, and Diamond makes breakfast nowadays.'

…..

Come eight o'clock Estella and Gimli were both awake, but no sign of life from Pippin and Diamond's room.

'I think I shall have to go get them, or we will all starve,' Estella stood up and made her way down the hall.

She knocked on the door briskly, calling, 'Is everyone decent?'

There was a muffled yes, and so she pushed the door open.

Despite everyone's previous assumptions, there was no explicit activity going on. Pippin and Diamond were cuddling in bed, fully clothed.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have guests present and they will be getting hungry,' Estella said pointedly. Diamond shot up like a jack-in-the-box.

'Oh! Sorry, Stella, I forgot!'

'It's alright, but could you get up now?' Estella smiled apologetically at the pair, before turning around and closing the door.

Only ten minutes later, Diamond appeared, and instantly retreated to the kitchen.

…..

Over the next few days, Merry took Legolas and Gimli all over Hobbiton, Buckland, Tuckborough and Bywater. They met Sam, Rosie and their children; they met Merry's parents, Pippin's parents, and many relations of the two hobbits. The tried a bit of fishing (which they do in Buckland) but did not succeed in catching any fish, they visited the markets and bought many trinkets in remembrance of their time there, and attended a small party being held for young Elanor Gamgee's seventh birthday. The entire time, they were very well fed and had many fun times.

On the fourth day, it was raining. They were forced inside, where they became listless.

'Seven o'clock, and I can hear a storm brewing in the south!' Gimli huffed. It was after supper and a large drumming of thunder had recently reached their ears. Pippin was searching around down the other end of the house for a board game and Diamond had retreated to her room to settle down. In the living room Legolas and Estella were reading, while Merry sat there feeling very bored and Gimli relaxed in an armchair smoking his pipe. Overall, they were feeling quite restless.

Soon after Gimli's statement, there was another boom, and the rain grew ever stronger, and the winds began to whistle louder and crack as they hurled themselves against the windows.

It gave all of them a fright for a moment, but before long they were used to the noise.

'Goodness, I'm feeling _sore_,' Estella complained, setting her book down and massaging her belly, 'He's kicking again.'

There was silence for a couple more minutes, apart from the calamitous melody of the storm. Suddenly, Merry knelt before Estella.

No one looked up, absorbed in whatever they were doing.

He placed his hands on her tummy and put his face close to it. Estella frowned at him, but didn't ask what he was doing.

But then he began to speak.

'Hello, little lad, I'm your da. Look, I know you're having a right ol' time in there, but you see, ma's feeling awfully sore, and I'm afraid she'll pop if you don't hurry up.'

Estella began to laugh, and Gimli chuckled, and Legolas glanced up from his book and smiled.

Merry grinned and sat back down beside Estella. 'Just thought I'd let him know.' He said, stroking his wife's hair.

There was silence again for a few minutes, a good four minutes, maybe more.

Then, suddenly, Estella gave out a little yelp, and grabbed Merry's hand tightly.

Merry frowned at her. 'What is it, Stella?'

'Merry,' She said slowly, 'Merry, my waters just broke.' She looked at him fearfully.

Merry just stared at her, not comprehending. And then Estella screamed.

…..

Pippin was first to get to the living room. Diamond followed soon after.

'What's wrong?' He demanded, in seeing Estella positively white and shaking.

'She's going into labour!' Diamond realized, pouncing on her friend and clasping her hand.

'Oh, no! I'll ride out and fetch a healer from Brandy Hall,' Pippin cried, twirling around and beginning to rush away.

'Wait, I shall ride with you, on Elenfëa. He is swifter then any pony in the Shire,' Legolas called, jumping up.

…..

Legolas helped Pippin up onto the bay stallion, Elenfëa. The rain beat down on them. In the darkness with rain in his face, Pippin could not see much. Legolas seemed better off, though. He leapt on the horse after him.

'Hortho, Elenfëa!' He cried.

Into the darkness they galloped, Pippin clinging desperately to the stallion's mane with wind blowing into his face. For a moment Elenfëa stumbled, and Pippin's heart leapt in fear, but he regained his footing and continued thundering down the beaten path.

…..

Meanwhile, back at Crickhollow, everyone was panicking, but trying their hardest not to show it.

Estella shrieked again, trembling, as another contraction took her. Merry sat beside her, squeezing her hand and murmuring comforting words in her ear.

Diamond was on her other side, rubbing her back, whilst Gimli stood there, slightly awkward and out of place in the current situation.

'We have to get her to her bedroom,' Diamond looked up at him. 'We'll need your help.'

'Of course, lass, I'll help,' Gimli said gruffly.

Diamond smiled slightly. 'Good.'

They devised a system- Merry would support her head and part of her upper body, Gimli would take her legs, and Diamond helped supporting her midriff in any way she could.

They walked awkwardly down the hallway like this, while Estella whimpered and moaned with both discomfort and terror.

Once Estella was lying on her bed, they relaxed, just a little bit. The storm grew ever stronger.

'Hurry, Pip, Legolas…' Merry murmured, clutching his wife's hand tightly to his chest.

…..

'Aunt Esme! Uncle Sarrie! Hurry! Hurry!'

Pippin burst Esmeralda and Saradoc's room, followed by a bedraggled Legolas, who had taken most of the wrath of the rain.

'What is it, Pippin?' Esmeralda asked calmly.

'Estella's waters have broken!' Pippin gasped, 'She's giving birth!'

'Goodness!' Esmeralda yelped, jumping up. She had been lying in bed, reading a leather-bound novel.

'Come! Hurry! Get a healer!' Pippin cried, really panicking now.

'I'll get Saradoc!' Esmeralda raced out of the room to find her husband.

Legolas and Pippin waited impatiently for her to return, and when she did, she returned with Saradoc and two healers.

'Me and Legolas will ride ahead on his horse,' Pippin gabbled, 'You follow- and make haste!'

He gave Legolas a little nod, and the pair began to run towards the exit.

…..

'It's been fifteen minutes already!' Diamond huffed, 'Where are they?'

'It's a long way to Brandy Hall from here…' Merry mumbled absentmindedly- most of his attention was focused on massaging Estella's hand.

'Closer to twenty now,' Gimli added, when suddenly there was the bang of the door bursting open.

'We're back!' Pippin puffed as they entered the room, 'Esmeralda, Saradoc and the healers are about three minutes behind, at the most.'

But it was about another five minutes before they heard the sound of the door opening again.

'We're here! We're here!' Esmeralda cried as she stumbled into the room, followed by the two healers carrying bags of equipment. 'Saradoc is outside taking care of the ponies.'

'Ok, now out! All of you!' The older looking of the two healers barked. Her apprentice shifted from foot-to-foot nervously.

Everyone stood up, ready to leave.

'That means you, Master Meriadoc!' She pointed a plump finger in Merry's direction.

'What? No! I can't leave! I-' But before he could finish, he had been seized by Pippin and Gimli, and was being dragged out the door.

'Put me _down_!' He screamed and kicked, almost sobbing. 'Put me down!'

…..

The living room in Crickhollow was silent.

Merry sat on the couch in-between his mother and father, head in his hands. Esmeralda was rubbing his back and crooning to him softly as if he was a newborn babe.

The others were placed around the room in various awkward positions. The clock struck eight.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched shriek coming from down the hall- from Merry and Estella's bedroom.

Merry gripped his mother's hand so hard she winced.

There was another scream, and Merry snapped.

He leapt up from the couch, and began sprinting down the hall. Saradoc and Pippin ran after him, and caught him as he was about to open the door.

They yanked him away, and though he screamed and tried to fight them, they held firm.

'I think I'll make everyone some tea,' Diamond said nervously, as Merry slumped on the couch again.

She disappeared into the kitchen, and Pippin followed soon after.

It was gloomy, despite the lit candle, in the kitchen. Diamond was bent over several mugs, stirring milk into them.

'Di?' Pippin asked, feeling a slight on-edge feeling about her, 'Di? Are you alright?'

'Me? Oh, yes, I'm fine,' Diamond continued stirring, not looking up at him. Her hands were shaking, Pippin could see, in fact, her whole body was trembling.

'You're shaking,' He pointed out, grabbing her arm softly, 'What's wrong?'

'I'm just a little worried about Estella, that's all-' Diamond's voice cracked, and a huge shudder wracked her delicate frame.

'It's more then that,' Pippin persisted, turning her towards him. He was shocked to see the tears running down her face, her eyes wide and upset in the candlelight. Out of impulse, he pulled her to his chest and gave her a tight hug.

'Di,' He mumbled into her hair, 'My darling little Diamond, what's wrong?'

Another sob shook her body, and Pippin drew away.

'Wait a minute,' Pippin said soothingly, 'I'll just take these out to everybody.'

Pippin took the mugs out to the others, and returned a few moments later, to see Diamond sobbing still. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face close to hers.

'Di?' He whispered.

Diamond blinked through her tears. 'What's wrong with me?'

Pippin was confused. 'What do you mean?'

Diamond gulped and whispered shakily, 'We've tried so _hard_, Pippin.'

It only took Pippin a few seconds to register what she meant.

'It takes time, Di,' He hugged her, 'We've only been wed a year.'

'But…but…' Diamond hiccoughed, 'Merry and Stella already have a little one coming now, and Rosie…' Diamond sniffed and sobbed, 'Rosie and Sam had their first the year after they were wed- and now they have four with another on the way!'

'Everybody's different,' Pippin attempted to soothe her.

'It's not fair!' Diamond cried, 'We've tried and tried and tried!'

Pippin hated the term 'tried'. In the first few months after their wedding, it had been casual, lovemaking in the evenings out of affection. But now they 'tried'.

'Di…'

'There's something _wrong_ with me!' Diamond sobbed, 'I _know_ there is!'

'Shush, Di.' Pippin smoothed back her hair, 'It could be _me_ as much as you.'

There was a silence as Diamond stood shaking in his arms.

'And Pip,' She whispered, 'You're the Thain. You need an heir.'

Pippin didn't respond.

'And if I can't give that to you…' Diamond's voice cracked. Pippin grasped her to him possessively.

'No! No! No Diamond, don't say that!' He wept, 'If I do not have an heir then I do not. The line will pass to somebody else.'

'That will not please your father.' Diamond sighed.

'He does not have a say in the matter.' Pippin replied grimly.

…..

**A/N: Yes, Elenfëa is a crappy name. Yes, Elenfëa means 'star spirit'. Yes, I went to the back of The Silmarillion to create Elenfëa's name. XD**

**Review! Reviews are good—a little crunchy, though…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya people! Last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, they mean everything to me. :3**

**Coffee is mentioned in this chapter. Before you start accusing me of it, coffee IS IN MIDDLE EARTH. Whaaaaat? Yes, but it's true. In the Hobbit, Tolkien can be quoted saying: "A big jug of coffee had just been set on the hearth," (page 13, An Unexpected Party). So it's true! Tolkien said it! **

…..

[S.R. 1428, 9th Astron]

Merry gulped a great, shuddery breath as he heard Estella scream once more. Esmeralda grabbed his hand to comfort him.

It had been two hours already. Merry was feeling panicky, and his mother could feel it.

'Don't worry,' She stroked his hair back and pulled him close. He leant into her, the familiar smell of lavender and apples meeting his nose. He may have been nearing his 46th year, but he still was his mother's son—he always had been.

This comforted him a little, but he was still on the verge of screaming and tearing the down the door that separated he and his wife. It was torture having to hear her cry out and not being able to see her, to hold her hand, to whisper words of comfort into her ear.

Gimli had already retired to his room, feeling out of place in the situation, but Legolas was still there. Diamond had been yawning, exhausted for half an hour before Esmeralda told her it wouldn't be rude to retire as well. Diamond had left ten minutes earlier, and it was only Legolas, Pippin, Esmeralda, Saradoc and Merry left in the room.

Saradoc took his son's other hand and smiled fondly at him. 'You know, when your mother went into labour I was exactly as you are right now. I was completely terrified, and hearing her cry out every so often only made it worse. Tea soothed my nerves a little—and within the first hour or so I had downed seven cups!'

Merry smiled a little, staring into the fire in the hearth.

'I was still panicked and we had run out of tea. I was pacing around the room and talking nineteen to the dozen, and Grandfather Rory was there, and he was telling me to calm down or he'd slap me around the side of the head! I shut up after that, but I was still worried.'

That got a laugh out of Merry—a small one, but a laugh nonetheless.

'But then…' The smile disappeared from Saradoc's face, 'I had lost count of the hours, and I was about to scream with the stress and anguish… I wanted to see my Esme, to make sure she was ok… and I am ashamed to say to this day I'm still not sure if it was for her sake or mine.'

Saradoc lowered his eyes, but Esmeralda took his hand without letting go of Merry's. The family were huddled together on the couch, all holding hands. Legolas and Pippin looked at each other—it was a beautiful image.

'But then… the healer came in, and told me I had a son… I rushed into the bedroom and my Esme was there… and my son…' Saradoc's voice cracked and stopped short.

There was silence. Saradoc took his hand from Merry's and cupped his face in his weathered palm.

'My son.' He whispered. Tears began to well in his eyes.

More silence. Merry engulfed his father in a hug, saying nothing—for if he did tears would surely begin to roll down his cheeks.

Saradoc's hair may've been greying, and wrinkles may've been appearing, but he looked a lot like Merry. The same grey-blue eyes, the smile, the nose… they were a mirror image of each other. Merry was facing the same hardship Saradoc had faced.

'And…' Saradoc said, his voice muffled by Merry's shoulder, 'I looked down at my son…' He paused.

But Merry didn't need to hear him say it. He had looked down at his son and had seen the face of himself.

As father and son, they shared a likeness akin to twins.

…..

Hour three loomed.

Esmeralda had retreated to the kitchen to put on a spot of coffee, for it was all Merry could do to keep his eyes open. She had already put out a bit of bread with butter and jam, but Merry would not eat.

The rain had stopped, but the wind still battered the cottage relentlessly. Legolas would never admit it to them, but he felt far too enclosed in the small hot room, yet could not bring himself to go outside in the weather.

'It is becoming very hot in here,' Merry suddenly stood up, 'I think I will sit in the hall for a while.'

He upped and left—but Pippin followed him.

Peregrin Took watched from a distance as his cousin slumped against the wall—and then he heard a strange noise. He could no quite place it—but then it hit him. Merry was crying!

Pippin took a couple of tentative steps forward. Merry had not come out here to relieve himself from the heat—but to cry alone where no one would see.

He reached the hunched figure of his cousin and sank to his knees beside him. Merry did not even look up.

'Just think Merry,' He murmured, putting an arm around him, 'Once this is over, you will be a father,'

Merry made a little whimpering noise, before speaking, 'You don't understand, Pip. You don't have an impending child.'

Pippin was silent for a moment, and then replied, 'No, _you_ don't understand Merry—I don't have an impending child.'

Merry didn't quite understand what he meant at first—but then he looked up at Pippin, who's face was earnest in the candlelight… and realized Pippin wanted more than anything to be in Merry's position at that moment.

He wanted a child more than all the ale in the Shire.

He opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment Estella let out a cry of pain. Merry leapt to his feet, and Pippin leapt up to stop him—but Merry was already running down the hall towards the bedroom.

Pippin caught up as Merry reached the door, and grabbed him by the arms and wrestled him away.

'Get off!' Merry screamed, thrashing about. He might've overpowered Pippin but he was sobbing and Pippin managed to pull him away.

'Merry, calm down,' Pippin tried. Merry flung himself on the ground, distraught.

'Merry…?' Pippin said tentatively.

'I want to be alone,' Merry whispered.

Pippin did not say anything against this—simply obeyed his wishes and left.

…..

'Merry?'

A voice floated down the hall, and Legolas appeared around the corner.

Merry said nothing. Legolas knelt in front of him.

'Merry,' He whispered, 'You were in the Fellowship of the Ring. You battled orcs, you became a Knight of the Mark, you helped smite the Lord of the Nazgul. It is distressing to see you like this,'

Merry's eyes flashed with anger. 'You are immortal, Legolas. You do not understand,'

'Ah, yes, but I have seen many a mortal man die,' Legolas reminded him. Merry flinched at the word "die". 'I can assure you Estella will not die today. For that is what you are afraid of—is it not?'

'It happens,' Merry said flatly, 'I could not live without her. I should die myself if she was to pass on.'

'But,' Legolas softly said, 'She would have died because of a creation of your love.'

Merry felt tears spring in his eyes yet again.

'And she will not, in any case,' Legolas stood up, 'And you will be holding your son or daughter by morning.'

'Legolas?' Merry suddenly asked, 'Do you have a lover?'

'Nay,' The elf replied.

'Then how do you know all this?' Merry frowned.

But Legolas simply smiled and walked away.

…

Merry was still sitting on the floor in the hall when the bedroom door opened twenty minutes later.

It startled him, and he jumped; but as soon as he saw the source of the noise he scrambled to his feet and rushed over.

The healer was at the door. 'Congratulations, Master Brandybuck!' She smiled jovially, 'You have a son!'

Merry let out a yell, and the healer let him through the door. The healer's apprentice bustled out to leave Merry and Estella alone.

And there she was. Merry felt so many emotions he thought he would simply explode under the pressure. Relief that she was ok, delight and excitement at his new son, and—although he would have never admitted to anybody—an urge to simply rush over and make love to his wife right there and then.

These feelings felt exquisitely new even though he had felt them before; they were on a whole new level, in different layers and textures. It made him quite dizzy, and it was all he could do to stay upright.

'Estella,' was all he managed to say.

Tears were running down her cheeks and she was bright red but she was smiling, grinning so wide her face seemed like it would split if she beamed any brighter. And in her hands—

Merry rushed over, grinning too. He sat on the other side of the bed.

Estella lifted the bundle away from her chest to reveal his son to him for the first time. It was his son, _his son_—but he could hardly see him for the tears clouding his vision. Merry blinked them away. He was so tiny, so small and perfect.

But he hesitated as Estella held him out. He was so delicate, what if he hurt him? He took him anyway, and held him close, feeling his warm body pulsing in his arms.

Estella grabbed Merry's face and kissed him hard, and he kissed her back, filled with a fiery passion that knew that the new life throbbing between them had been sealed with a kiss just like that.

She ran her hands through his hair and down his back, all the while kissing his hot face over and over. Merry felt drowned in warmth on a whole new scale—for in between their beating hearts was another that only beat because the other two beat in unison.

When she finally drew away, Merry looked down at his son again.

His son. His son. He did not want a daughter, just _him_, his son, his darling little boy. He could not believe he was _real_.

'He will be named Theodoc,' Merry declared through his tears, 'After Theoden, King of Rohan—for I will be a father to him as he was a father to me.'

He turned to Estella, and she did not object.

Then he looked back down at his son—and even just looking at him felt like the first of everything combined—his first sup of ale, his first (secret) puff of his father's pipe, his first summer, his first kiss… he felt so elated and exhausted and relieved.

_His son._ He smiled. It sounded fantastic.

…..

**A/N: 'Theodoc' was taken from 'Theoden', and seeing as everyone in Merry's direct descendent (apart from Rorimac) ended with 'doc' (Gorbadoc, Saradoc, Meriadoc) I naturally added doc on the end. :)**

**Yaaaay, Estella's wishes were fulfilled! Well, she knew from the start he was a boy. That happens sometimes—my mother knew I was a girl without getting scanned. She says it happens to some women—some don't have a clue, and some know exactly. My mother used to be a midwife, so she's probably right. **

**Don't worry though—I'm sure Merry will be blessed with a daughter someday. :3 Right now he's happy with his son. **

**Review! Tell me what you though! Cute? Not cute? REVIEW!**


End file.
